


Songs of Us

by frayedknot



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayedknot/pseuds/frayedknot
Summary: A bunch of one-shot song fics, all centered around Tori and Jade's relationship. Most will not be in the same universe, as in they will not be connected to each other.None of the songs nor the actual show are mine.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. all time low

_ I was the knight in shining armor in your movie _

_ Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste _

The brunette watched the sun hide behind the hills, sitting on her driveway.

“Honey?” Tori grimaced, not wanting to face her mother. Almost involuntarily, she turned. “Honey, what happened to your date?”

“He never came. Obviously.” Tori shrugged. She wasn’t necessarily disappointed. He was annoying and bitchy and honestly, she only agreed to go out on a date to get her mind off of her actual crush. Jade. Tori dreamt of running her fingers through the black and blue hair, feel the goosebumps on pale skin where she kisses it, and taste her soft lips.

“I’m sorry. Well, Dad and I have a date night tonight, there’s waffles in the freezer.”

She scoffed. “Whatever.” 

Of course her mother wouldn’t care. She doesn’t even know why she thought she might.

Tori faced the sun again as her parents sped away, taking in the last few minutes of warmth before the cold took over. After an hour she grabbed blankets and hot chocolate to watch the stars, hoping to catch a glimpse of a shooting star. She saw a plane in the sky and chuckled.

“I can pretend. I wish I found someone who actually likes me.” Alone in her thoughts, she almost didn’t hear screeching tires.

“Get in, Vega.”

“Jade?”

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No, I’m your grandmother back from the dead. Yes, it’s me. You’re just a dumbass. Get in. We’re going to get food.”

“Who told you he stood me up?”

“Your sister. She cares about you.”

_ Now I'm a ghost, I call your name, you look right through me _

_ You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate _

Tori waved to Jade in the halls, expecting her to wave back. But all she did was glare at her.

“Don’t push it, Vega,” she growled, shoving past Tori with a push. “We aren’t friends.”

Tori walked to the bathroom silently, heart hollow.

_ I, I've been trying to fix my pride _

_ But that shit's broken, that shit's broken _

Tori wiped tears from her face, using toilet paper to wipe mascara off of her face before it stained. She straightened up and silently turned around, swiftly walking out of the bathroom.

_ Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide _

_ But now you know it _

_ That I'm at an all time _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

She skipped class. She actually skipped. She would peg her sister as the type to skip class but her? God no. Yet here she was, standing on the roof of the building, watching the traffic below her. She sat on the edge, staring at her hands. Was there any point anymore? The person who came to collect her when she was falling apart was  _ Jade.  _ Jade West. The one and only person to declare hatred for her.

Tori sighed, pulling out her phone, cocking an eyebrow when she saw the update from Jade’s profile.

“Jade West is no longer in a relationship,” she read aloud. “And I should have been comforting her yesterday, instead of her comfort me.”

_ I was the prototype like 3 Stacks on that CD _

_ An example of the perfect candidate _

_ Now all your girlfriends say that you don't want to see me _

_ You're the reason that I just can't concentrate _

“Jade, what’s going on?” Tori asked the goth when she finally caught her after their final class, trying not to cry when she whipped around wearing a scowl.

“Vega, there is nothing going on,” Jade hissed through her teeth. “That was one goddamn day. One. It’s over now. We aren’t friends. I pitied you yesterday and that’s it.”

Tori wiped her eyes quickly. “Fine. Whatever.”

_ I, (I, I) I've been trying to fix my pride _

_ But that shit's broken, that shit's broken _

Tori watched silently as Jade and Beck interacted. They were about to get back together, and the entire school knew. Guys clapped Beck’s back in congratulations and girls were less scared of Jade. No one was as scared of Jade when Beck was around. He was the only one that could kind of reign her in. 

“I want it to be me,” she mumbled.

“What?” Tori jumps at Cat’s voice, the redhead peering at Tori over her magazine.

“Oh nothing, don’t you worry about it.”

“‘Kay ‘kay.” Cat pretended to look at her magazine but looked up as soon as she saw Tori looking away. She followed the Latina’s line of sight. Jade.

And the world made sense to Cat. She knew why Tori always tried to be Jade’s friend and she knew why Jade had been nicer to Tori, even if it wasn’t super obvious. 

_ Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide _

_ But now you know it _

_ That I'm at an all time _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

Tori opened her window and climbed up to reach the roof. She closed it with her yardstick she kept up there for this reason. She watched the sky turn orange and red before darkening out to night. She looked quiety at her hands, pale from gripping the object in her hand. A cigarette box and a lighter. 

Shakily, she lit it, the red embers shining in the dark. She lazily blew smoke out, calming down. After finishing, she snubbed it out on the ashtray she brought with her. 

“Wow, Vega, I didn’t peg you as the smoking type.” Jade squinted to see the outline of Tori in the dark, the already-difficult task hardened by the distance from the ground to roof. “I thought I was the bad girl archetype here.”

“Jade?”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“What are you doing here?” Tori closed her eyes and whimpered softly, “I don’t know if my heart can take this any longer.”

“You’ll find out if you let me in.” Jade walked around to the front door, calling over her shoulder, “Come let me in, Vega.”

Tori sighed before shimmying through her window, grabbing a hoodie on the way for the goth who was wearing only a tank top. She opened the door and threw it at her, stepping to the side to let Jade in.

“So what do you want?”

_ I, I, I, I've been trying to fix my pride _

_ But that shit's broken, that shit's broken _

_ Lie (lie, lie), lie, l-lie, I try to hide _

_ But now you know it _

_ That I'm at an all time _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low _

_ Lie, l-lie, I try to hide _

_ But now you know it _

_ That I'm at an all time _

_ Hey! _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

_ Low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _

Jade paused to pull on the hoodie she was given, then hugged Tori. She breathed in deeply, the smell of Tori’s shampoo mixing with cigarette smoke. “You need to quit.”

“I know.” Tori sighed softly and then pulled away from Jade. “What are you doing here? Come to torment me? Tell me I’m nothing? My voice sucks? I’m ugly?”

Jade almost cried at the crack in her voice. “Fuck okay I don’t normally do this.”

“Do what, Jade? If you’re here to torture me can it at least wait until to-mph.”

Jade quickly shut Tori up with a kiss. Tori, initially shocked, widened her eyes, but after just a second her eyes closed. She leaned in, pushing Jade against the wall as they separated, both gasping for air.

“But Beck?”

“I came out to him… he in exchange came out to me.” Jade laughed softly. “He’s like my brother. My gay brother.”

“So there’s nothing going on?”

“No. Besides my incredibly huge gay crush on you.”

“But.. why me?” Tori started to cry, tears dripping off of her cheek. Jade used the sleeve of the hoodie to wipe them away.

“Why you? Because you’re smart, Vega. You’re funny. You’re kind. You make me laugh. And because no matter what I said before, I find you incredibly attractive and pretty. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs.”

“Including you?”

“Including me, Tor.”


	2. touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade is led on by Tori, and she heals. Both are kinda OOC, but I like how it turned out

_When will I feel this_   
_As vivid as it truly is,_   
_Fall in love in a single touch,_   
_And fall apart when it hurts too much?_

Jade watches Tori laugh at something that another one of her flings says. She watches the ever-innocent girl lay her head on the boy’s chest and feels the familiar gut twisting nausea that’s ever-present when she sees the couple.

She remembers the conversation she had with Tori just last week.

“Jade I’m sorry. I just don’t like you like that. It was fun but I’m just not into girls… I like boys.”

She glances at her own boyfriend- well, that’s what they tell their parents, anyways. Being the few gay kids in a school may have its perks but close-minded parents is not one. Scratch that. There are no perks.

“Stop staring,” he gently prods at Jade.

“I know I shouldn’t… I just can’t.”

“I know what you mean,” he replies, staring wistfully at his own best friend.

But he doesn't. Not fully, at least. He doesn't.

_Can we skip past near-death clichés_   
_Where my heart restarts, as my life replays?_   
_All I want is to flip a switch_   
_Before something breaks that cannot be fixed._

She wishes she were stronger. She can already feel her resolve weakening as she watches the couple argue. She should be the bitch. She knows her persona. She knows she shouldn’t care. But she does. She cares so badly that all she wants to do is run to Tori and tell her it’ll be okay.

But she can’t.

_I know, I know - the sirens sound_   
_Just before the walls come down._   
_Pain is a well-intentioned weatherman_   
_Predicting God as best he can,_   
_But God I want to feel again._

Jade wants to be alone. Alone against her thoughts. Alone to listen to music or read. But she never is alone. She always has depression on her shoulder to tell her she isn’t enough. God, all she wants is to be able to feel anything other than anger.

_Rain or shine, I don't feel a thing,_   
_Just some information upon my skin._   
_I miss the subtle aches when the weather changed,_   
_The barometric pressure we always blamed._   
_All I want is to flip a switch_   
_Before something breaks that cannot be fixed._

She punches the wall so hard it crumbles under her fist. On her bed lays her phone, Tori’s Slap page open. The post, seemingly innocent, hurts her with every letter. “Can’t wait to see my boy 2nite! Feeling: Excited.”

She mutes her phone as Beck begins to call her, over and over. She decides to climb onto the roof, leaving her phone inside so that maybe, just maybe, she can forget. Forget about everything. She sits quietly, just wishing that she could melt onto the roof. She watches as dark clouds roll in and it begins to just drizzle, the rain just barely cool against her skin.

_Invisible machinery_   
_These moving parts inside of me_   
_Well, they've been shutting down for quite some time_   
_Leaving only rust behind_

She sits in Sikowitz’s class, watching Tori dance in the scene he had her do. She tried to avoid Beck’s gaze, which just screamed “you okay?”

And honestly… Yeah. She’s better than she had been. She took a week off school, claiming she had the flu. In reality, she just drove. Drove as much as she could with the gas she had in her tank. Not as far as she wanted but… it was enough. Enough to leave her unfeeling and numb. Better than longing for a girl who would never want her.

_Well, I know, I know the sirens sound_   
_Just before the walls come down_   
_Pain is a well-intentioned weatherman_   
_Predicting God as best he can_   
_But God I want to feel again_   
_Oh, God I want to feel again_

“Jade, you’re fucking worrying me, okay? You won’t speak to anyone, you won’t yell, you don’t tease Cat…” Beck pleads with Jade, genuine worry bright in his expression. Jade shakes her head softly, retreating into her room, gesturing Beck to join. She lays on her bed and lets him cradle her. They don’t like the other gender but… It’s contact. It’s human contact. They lay like this for an hour, Beck beginning to doze off until Jade decides to speak.

_Down my arms, a thousand satellites_   
_Suddenly discover signs of life_

“She led me on.” Jade’s voice, hoarse from not speaking for a month, startles Beck awake.

“What do you mean?”

“We dated for a month. She told me she is bi. A week before the beach she told me she isn’t. I… I loved her, Beck. I loved her.” Jade sighs, adjusting herself so Beck can see her face. Beck is surprised at the lack of hurt. “But I’m doing okay now. I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Touch by Sleeping at Last. I own nothing besides my plot.


	3. blinding lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jade comes back from a summer at her Grandma's, she finds out that everything is different.  
Based on Blinding Lights by The Weeknd

_Yeah  
I been tryna call  
I been on my own for long enough  
Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe  
I'm going through withdrawals  
You don't even have to do too much  
You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

Jade had went to her grandmother's over the summer. Her parents claimed it was because she needed help just generally surviving, but Jade found the older woman to be surprisingly lithe. She guessed her parents hoped the woman would make her a little less... her. It didn't work, naturally. She was too stubborn. Keyword: was.

When she came home after the summer, everything was different. Everyone... grew up. Grew up without her. It was only a summer, but it seemed like so much more. They had three months of memories while she had, well, none. She felt alone. Everyone hung out with everyone else and no one was scared of her. So she lost her edge.

She stayed inside. Her phone didn't ding once. Except for Tori. Tori still texted her. So she gave up, and invited her over. And the girl agreed. So she tidied up and waited. And when the girl arrived, she simply invited her in.

"A movie?" Jade asked, not wanting to fuck up something that hadn't started. Tori simply took a step forward, touching Jade's shoulder. Jade took a slight step backwards, gasping at the jolt that shot down her back.

_I look around and Sin City's cold and empty (oh)  
No one's around to judge me (oh)  
I can't see clearly when you're gone_

Jade managed to be normal throughout the movie, by counting to ten over and over. And over. Finally, when she saw the credits rolling across the screen, she took a sigh of relief. Tori stood and yawned, stretching just enough that the bottom of her shirt rose, just a sliver of skin peeking through. Jade gulped silently, the jolt returning.

"Mm. I should head home. Trina will freak if she knows I stayed the night at a girls house."

"You're into girls?" 

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I've never tried to hide it." 

Jade grinned slightly. As Hollywood Arts's resident lesbian, she was grateful for a new addition, even if she would never admit it. Jade walked Tori out to her new car, saying goodbye. She went back to her room, watching the car drive away. Otherwise, the night was silent. Silent and cold. She wanted to sleep.

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust  
Hey, hey, hey_

Jade fell against her bed, trying to ignore the ever-present... situation... in her pants. She thought of Tori, the face she thought she hated three months ago. She had never been so wrong. The night enveloped her in a way that felt like a weighted blanket just on her chest. She opened her phone to Tori's Slap page.

"Had the best day today! Feeling: elated."

Jade smiled, but forced herself to think out loud, like her grandma taught her. "She could have had something exciting happen earlier. Not everything is centered around me."

_I'm running out of time  
'Cause I can see the sun light up the sky  
So I hit the road in overdrive, baby  
Oh, the city's cold and empty (oh)  
No one's around to judge me (oh)  
I can't see clearly when you're gone_

She jumped into her car and started it, waiting for her brother to come outside so she could take him to school. After she dropped him off, she sped away, taking back roads that no one ever did. She drove as fast as she could. She just wanted to get her mind off of that damn brunette. It was stupid and ridiculous and she shouldn't do it, she knew that. But she just didn't care.

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

She shouldn't have called Tori when she was drunk. But she was drunk. So what she should do versus what she did wouldn't have aligned anyway.

"Jade?"

"Hey." Jade laughed. "You actually picked up. You're smart. Smart and pretty."

The few seconds of silence didn't bother Tori, but it bothered Jade.

"Come over."

_I'm just walking by to let you know (by to let you know)  
I can never say it on the phone (say it on the phone)  
Will never let you go this time (ooh)_

Jade watched Tori pull into her driveway and stumbled down the stairs to get to her.

"Hey." Jade grinned.

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

Jade kissed Tori, who pulled away. 

"You're drunk. That would be taking advantage of you."

"I never said I wanted sex. I want to kiss you." _And sex, _she thought, _but that will be later._

Tori just smiled softly. "We'll see if that's still the case in the morning."

Jade led Tori up to her bed, the pair falling asleep in each others arms.


	4. Cleopatra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is "Cleopatra" by the Lumineers!  
Sorry it's been so long since the last update, but no song really struck a chord until I re-found this one!

_ I was Cleopatra, I was young and an actress _

_ When you knelt by my mattress, and asked for my hand _

_ But I was sad you asked it, as I laid in a black dress _

_ With my father in a casket, I had no plans, yeah _

A 25 year old Tori gasped as Jade got down on one knee, next to her bed.

“Marry me, Tori. I love you.”

“You’re an ass,” Tori spits, pushing her away. “My dad just fucking died!”

She storms downstairs, ignoring the confused stares of her sister and her mom.

Heart attack. Her dad died of a heart attack, and both girls’ hearts were breaking just then. Ironic, isn’t it?

_ And I left the footprints, the mud stained on the carpet _

_ And it hardened like my heart did when you left town _

_ But I must admit it, that I would marry you in an instant _

_ Damn your wife, I'd be your mistress just to have you around _

Tori’s surprise is evident when Beck texts her.

‘Why is Jade moving?’

A hurried text back warrants a call.

“What do you mean she proposed?”

“I mean she proposed to me in my childhood bedroom while my dad was in a casket during calling hours. A shit time to propose.”

“So you both are giving up?”

“She’s giving up on me. Don’t get it twisted.”

But her heart is still Jade’s and she hangs up hastily, trying to not show Beck her heartbreak.

She wants to marry Jade but she asked at a horrid time.

The next time she hears from or about Jade is a call from Andre, two years after their breakup.

“She’s getting married.” Tori guesses when Andre hesitates to continue their conversation past their usual hellos and catching up.

“Yeah.”

“To who?”

Another moment of hesitation passes before Andre answers. “A chick she met in New York.”

She hangs up quickly again, sighing. 

She writes a text she knows she’ll never send.

**I still love you, ** is bolded at the top. She wants Jade in every single way. Damn being her wife, she’d be a fucking mistress.

_ But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I'll be on time _

But she was too late. She didn’t chase Jade when she ran away, and she didn’t try harder. But she’ll never pursue someone else. Her heart is still fully with Jade. She can’t help but compare every date, man, woman, or other, to the goth girl.

_ While the church discouraged, any lust that burned within me _

_ Yes my flesh, it was my currency, but I held true _

_ So I drive a taxi, and the traffic distracts me _

_ From the strangers in my backseat, they remind me of you _

She’s older now, in her 30’s. Still a struggling actress, she drives taxis to supplement her income. She hears a song featured in Jade’s newest movie, and reminiscences of when they were young. She remembers coming out and being told she’d burn in hell, living a life full of sin. She had wanted to laugh when she heard that, but it was hard to laugh when it came from her own father.

She looks up as a new woman enters her car. Her breath leaves her body when she stares at a mirror image of her and Jade when they were younger, down to the tiny details like the black nails and goofy grins.

_ But I was late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I'll be on time _

_ And the only gifts from my Lord were a birth and a divorce _

_ But I've read this script and the costume fits, so I'll play my part _

Tori ended up getting married. The wedding was small- her sister and a few friends. Her wife was nice enough, but they were both always wistful about their pasts. They were good friends, but nothing more than that. And the divorce was the best thing either one could have done for each other. They can co parent their child that way, without screaming matches anymore. She fits the role, single mother. So is her ex. They play their parts together well. But they were never meant to be.

_ I was Cleopatra, I was taller than the rafters _

_ But that's all in the past now, gone with the wind _

_ Now a nurse in white shoes leads me back to my guestroom _

_ It's a bed and a bathroom _

_ And a place for the end _

Her son put her into a nursing home once he got his own life. She expected it. Him and his wife wanted to start a family together, but couldn’t do that if they weren’t living alone.

Tori was just happy to have a granddaughter. She assumed a nursing home would be her final stops in life and honestly, she’s okay with that. She had a good life, after eventually getting a major role in a movie. She’s happy with how her life ended.

If only she had kept Jade.

_ I won't be late for this, late for that, late for the love of my life _

_ And when I die alone, when I die alone, when I die I'll be on time _

She knows that death is coming, and that she’ll die alone, but she had it coming. She didn’t chase Jade enough. She didn’t try hard enough. 

Maybe she’ll see her in the afterlife.


	5. Would You Be So Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori pines after Jade, just wishing she would fall in love with her like she did.  
Based on the song Would You Be So Kind by Dodie Clark

_I have a question_

_It might seem strange_

_How are your lungs?_

_Are they in pain?_

_'Cause mine are aching_

_Think I know why_

_I kinda like it though_

_You wanna try?_

Tori finishes the play she’s in, alongside Jade. Her lungs ache from the exertion of screaming in her final scene.

She’s sitting on the floor, cradling her once-enemy, screaming to God that her wife is dead.

After the applause of the final scene, she helps Jade off the floor and they bow. She can’t stop grinning, only smiling even more when she sees Jade actually smiling.

_Oh would you be_

_So kind_

_As to fall in love with me, you see_

_I'm trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_I think it's only fair_

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_

_Wanna share?_

_'Cause I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_

She tries to fight the blush that will inevitably appear on her cheeks when Jade brushes hair off her face. She knows it’s the play, and after tonight, closing night, Jade will return to being the closed-off girl she always has been. But tonight, she decides, she can live in the fantasy. The fantasy of the play, where girl meets girl and falls in love. And one girl dies at 20, so she thinks she can skip that part of the fantasy.

The applause is the loudest this night, the blush still fanning her cheeks. She sees Jade look at it, and, well, she has to know now.

_Let's write a story_

_Be in my book_

_You've got to join me on my page_

_At least take a look_

_Oh, where are your manners?_

_You need some time?_

_Let's swap chests today_

_That might help you decide_

She smiles at Jade when the curtains close and, still, Jade’s hand doesn’t leave hers until Sinjin calls for them to take their mics off. 

“So how low did you have to turn the mic volume to for Tori’s screams?” Jade asks.

“We had to turn her mic off completely,” Sinjin comments mindlessly, not even noticing when Tori freezes.

Jade grins. “Aw, you do care about me.”

“Pfft, in your dreams, West.”

She pretends to not hear Jade’s soft “Yeah.”

_Oh would you be_

_So kind_

_As to fall in love with me, you see_

_I'm trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_I think it's only fair_

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere_

_Wanna share?_

_'Cause I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_

_Oh_

Tori’s eyes immediately meet Jade’s at lunch the next day. She looks down at the food she packed for herself, trying to control the urge to reach out.

The urge is only doubled when Jade sits next to her.

“We make a pretty good team, Vega.”

“That we do.”

_Oh, do me a favor_

_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

_Do me a favor_

_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

_(ooh)_

_Oh do me a favor_

_Can your heart rate rise a little?_

_(ooh)_

She still thinks the goth hates her, just a little, even though the brunt of the teasing has stopped. She wishes it was the opposite, truthfully. She wishes that Jade liked her, romantically-speaking. But she’s never made comments about finding girls hot or attractive, so she assumes it’s impossible.

Even though it’s not.

_Oh, would you be_

_So kind_

_As to fall in love with me, you see_

_I'm trying_

_I know you know that I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_I think it's only fair_

_There's gotta be some butterflies somewhere (wanna share)_

_'Cause I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love_

_Oh I like you_

_But that's not enough_

_So if you will_

_Please fall in love with me_

If there’s one thing she wishes to tell 18-year-old Tori Vega, it’s to grow some damn balls and ask Jade West out. Because now, looking at Jade cradling their son from where she’s making dinner, she wishes she could’ve jump started their relationship earlier. She could have had three extra anniversaries, pined for three less years.

“What are you looking at, Vega?”

“It’s West now, actually,” she teases her wife. “Has been for four years, or did you forget?”

Jade simply smiles. Seven years ago, she would’ve responded with a scalding remark, but now she can’t find it in herself to be the younger version of herself. Instead, she just kisses Tori on the cheek.

“Jude fell asleep, so I’m going to set him down to nap. I just hope he doesn’t wake up hungry because I am  _ not  _ in the mood to have him latch on my boob right now.”

Tori laughs and turns to capture Jade’s lips. She watches her wife retreating with her son, and can’t help but be satisfied that Jade did fall in love with her, like she had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! there will be more on its way soon!


End file.
